


Envy

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	Envy

Loki是从什么时候起就嫉妒他的兄长的呢？  
大约是五岁的时候。那个时候他嫉妒Thor能拥有一大群朋友。  
Loki的嫉妒一直延续到了什么时候呢？  
直到五分钟之前。当他被他的哥哥紧拥在怀里，他那颗妒忌的心才停止继续往外泛酸水。  
如此看来，邪神神生中大半的时间都在嫉妒着他的兄弟，而他本人，也承认这一点。  
可是他到底在嫉妒些什么呢？  
在普通的Asgard人眼中，他和Thor同为尊贵的王子，锦衣玉食，不用为生计发愁。  
在普通的中庭人眼里，他和Thor同为天神，有着漫长的生命，不用为生老病死担忧。  
关于邪神到底在嫉妒他兄长什么这个问题，恐怕也只有Loki本人才知道答案了。  
-  
要Loki说，他妒忌Thor的原因有很多，那些大大小小的理由甚至数都数不完。  
他妒忌老Odin对Thor的赞赏，那赞赏是无论他怎样努力都换不来的。  
他妒忌Asgard人对Thor的尊敬，那些真诚的，不带任何恭维和奉承的尊敬。  
他甚至还妒忌Frigga对Thor的爱，哪怕爱神给予他们俩的宠爱是平等的。  
可是被偏爱的才有恃无恐不是么？  
直到现在，我们伟大的邪神还能清楚地回忆起他第一次对Thor产生妒意的那个下午。那酸涩的情感如同破土的嫩芽，在时间中缓慢生长着，最终成了现在的模样。  
年幼的孩子都喜欢和年长些的孩子玩耍，即便是神也不例外。五岁时的Loki就像Thor的跟屁虫一样，无论Thor走到哪儿他都会跟着，天天“哥哥”“哥哥”地跟在Thor屁股后面喊个没完。五岁的小王子还没发展成现在这样玩世不恭，软乎乎的小团子是那么可爱，没人见了不喜欢。  
除了Thor。  
和所有小孩子总是喜欢粘着他们的哥哥姐姐相反，所有哥哥姐姐们对这条“跟屁虫”总是抱怨胜过于欢喜的。因为只要这个“粘人精”出现在身边，这些当哥哥姐姐的就没办法再全身心地投入游戏了，围绕在你身边的所有大人都会不断地重复一句话：你是哥哥/姐姐，要让着你的弟弟/妹妹。而这个让着的范围可太大了，总的来说，就是你得哄着这个“小祖宗”：零食分他一半，玩具先给他玩，无论是过家家还是打仗游戏都必须带着他，还有最重要的一条，无论怎么样，都不能让他哭。不然等这个拖着鼻涕的讨厌鬼哭着找妈妈去告状的时候，你就肯定免不了一顿臭骂了。  
如果用哥哥姐姐们的视角来看问题，Thor接下来的行为完全没有问题了，毕竟为了自己的耳根清静，什么不能做的？是的，为了摆脱他的小兄弟，Thor在收到他朋友发来的信号时，一溜烟的跑了，只留给Loki一个越来越小的背影。随着那刺耳的哭声逐渐减弱，他松了口气。虽然他知道晚上回家免不了母亲的一顿唠叨，但有句话说得好：  
今朝有酒今朝醉，房子没了路边睡。  
晚上的事就晚上再说，神要学会享受当下。  
看着自己跑远的哥哥，五岁的Loki知道自己被抛下了。他哭得很凶，甚至因为哭的太厉害而岔了气，连着打了好几个哭嗝。路过的侍女被他的哭声吸引过来，当她们看见哭的一抽一抽的小王子时被吓坏了，赶紧带着这位小祖宗去找神后。  
Frigga可太了解他两个儿子的性格了，所以当她看见哭肿了眼的小儿子时，马上就猜到发生了什么。她爱怜地把她的小可怜抱到膝头，轻拍着Loki的背，帮他把气捋顺。在母亲的安抚下，Loki很快止住了眼泪，但与此同时，他也发现了一种以前从未体验过的情感，它是那样酸涩，比直接咬一大口柠檬还要让人难受。五岁的Loki当然不知道这是什么，但他清楚地听到了一个从他心底发出的声音：  
Thor丢下自己是因为Thor的朋友从自己身边抢走了他。  
五岁的小团子坐在母亲怀里这样天真地想着，他暗自下了决心，总有一天，他也会有像Thor一样多的朋友，然后也把找他来玩的Thor抛在身后。  
然而现实总是残酷的，尚武的Asgard没有多少优秀的法师，能与Loki谈得来的少之又少，小王子找朋友这个愿望也落空了。但那什么都要和Thor比较的心态却从那天起，正式在Loki的头脑中生了根。往后的千百年中，他无论什么都要与Thor比较，少年时比较课业成绩，青春期时比较收到的情书数量，成年后也要比较获得的权利大小。  
直到后来，Loki知道了自己的身份，他终于明白为什么从小到大他一直比不过Thor了。愤怒的他把老Odin赶去了中庭，自己登上了王位，他本以为他终于达到了神生巅峰，但他很快就发现自己错了。老实说，这把九界之王的椅子一点都不好坐，每天除了要处理一大堆焦头烂额的国家内政外，还要调解各个国家之间的纷争，养尊处优的小王子根本就受不了把自己钉在这硬邦邦的王座上的日子，他很快厌烦了。  
此刻的Loki是迷茫的，他依然妒忌着Thor，但他却弄不清楚他到底在妒忌些什么了。他曾以为他妒忌Thor终可以登上着万人之上的宝座，但这些日子的“国王模拟”让他知道，他对成为国王这件事情没有半点兴趣。  
邪神嫉妒着，迷茫着，也探索着。再后来，他与Thor共同经历了许多事：比如为了对抗突然冒出来的姐姐握手言和，比如保护Thor他选择直面死亡，比如Thor战胜一切磨难后不计代价地将他复活，再比如五分钟之前面对单膝下跪手捧戒指和玫瑰的Thor时那种不知所措。  
邪神那向来灵光的脑袋像是断片了，他不知道怎么的就稀里糊涂地答应了来自他哥哥的求婚，直到被紧拥入怀才反应过来。他一面吐槽Thor那过于发达的胸肌快要把他挤死了，一面暗自惊叹那伴随他已久的酸涩竟然在此刻消失殆尽。  
经历了无数起承转合的小王子终于开了窍，这哪儿是嫉妒呀，那分明是赤裸裸的占有欲。童年他嫉恨Thor的朋友，因为他们夺走了他亲爱的哥哥的陪伴；少年时他嫉恨他的老师，因为他们抢走了他对Thor的仰望和钦佩；青年是他嫉恨那些给Thor写情书的姑娘，因为她们剥夺了他对Thor的爱慕；成年后他仍然嫉恨着他的父亲，因为他没收了他与Thor比肩而立的权利。  
我们嘴硬的邪神直到现在才反应过来，原来他想要的，从来都不是那些莫须有的权利或者地位，他从心底渴求的，一直都是那被捧在手心里的偏爱和恋慕，以及那发自内心的尊重和钦佩。  
童话故事总有一个美满的结局，虽然我们的邪神开窍的有些晚，但所幸万事都还来得及，而他手上那枚闪耀的钻戒就是对这美满结局的最好的证明。  
可喜可贺。  
可喜可贺。


End file.
